The Great Liberation: A New Left
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Neji lives a boring life, with a crazy uncle. His friend Sasuke convinces him to run away and join the counterculture movement with him. There he meets a lazy Shikamaru, who gives him a new out look on life. Main: ShikaNeji & NaruSasu. Side: ZabuHaku Later: KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this story had Yaoi (Male X Male) Also if you don't like don't read.**

**Okay and this story is pure fiction and does not represent the counterculture movement. It is for entertainment only**!

* * *

Neji hated school, it's not that he was dumb. He was the smartest boy in the class. His idea all spoke miracles. He was smart, but boring. There wasn't much to him outside of school.

He had one friend, Sasuke. Neji's father died when he was young. He currently lived with his uncle and he hated him. He was strict and ugly. Well not ugly, but his personality was terrible.

He always locked himself in his room upon entering home. He prayed and hoped Hiashi would just stay away. He had a cousin Hinata who was also in our grade. She would of been, but she ran off.

She went to Konoha to join some type of hippie movement. She was almost kicked out when Hiashi discovered she was having sex with TenTen. Hinata then ran off the next day. She asked Neji to come, but Neji loathed the idea. Why the hell would he become a hippie.

Neji preferred the night time. He liked to look at the stars from his bedroom window. He hated TV, although he watched a lot of it with Sasuke. The boy could watch it all day, Neji still didn't understand how he was skinny.

Neji was currently heading home from the Uchiha's home. It was late and the sun was about to set. He had to hurry. He might beat Hiashi home and be to safety. He hoped so. He hated the man with a passion. He became like that when Hinata's younger sister died. She was hit by a drunk driver.

Hinata's mom went crazy and then mute. She sits around the house like life won't ever happen. She was then committed. She needed to be, Neji was always weirded out by the stuff she would say. One day she attacked Hianata.

Sasuke had an older brother named Itachi. He ran off to join the movement. Well this movement was going on in Konoha City. All people that wanted peace live on the streets. Neji thought it was the dumbest thing.

They'd sleep on the streets and get drunk and high. Who wants to do that. All they did was party and act stupid. They'd have festivals, one big one was coming up called The Heart of Konoha. It was suppose to be huge, many celebrities were coming out to play.

Neji would never involve himself with that. Hiashi would kill him. He arrived at the house. It had gardens that were once green. The green was gone and now it was an odd tan. The grass looked run over and the huge tan house stood. The house looked as if it was haunted.

It was haunted by Hiashi, Neji always said. He scurried into his room. But before he could, Hiashi was there in the kitchen. He had to pass the kitchen to get to the stairs. Well there were stairs in the front, but he would have to pass Hiashi's room.

"Hello!" Hiashi said.

"Hi!" Neji said.

"Where were you!" Hiashi said.

"At a friend's" Neji said.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Hiashi said. Neji hated it when he was like this. It was irritating and stupid.

"I go everyday." Neji said.

"Shut up!" Hiashi smacked him.

"I'm sorry master Hiashi." Neji said. He got on his knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Stand up and go to your room." Hiashi said.

"Sorry, sir!" Neji ran into his room. He layed on his bed and began to weep. He cried hard. He wanted to be far from here. He was a junior after this year one more.

xxxxx

Neji relaxed himself. He was in school and he was currently talking to Sasuke. They were sitting at lunch.

"My brother called." Sasuke said. "He said hippie life is fun."

"The counterculture movement." Neji corrected.

"Whatever!" Sasuke said. "You know I was thinking about going."

"Going where." Neji said.

"To Konoha." Sasuke said.

"You're stupid." Neji said.

"C'mon Hinata went." Sasuke said. "I hate this place."

It was true their town looked as if it could be black and white. It snowed a little and rain sometimes. It was normal, but boring. Neji disliked it here.

"Well, what would your parents say?" Neji said. Sasuke's parents were so angry with Itachi for leaving. They went hunting for him. They found him in the movement, but Itachi was then eighteen and old enough to be an adult.

"Who cares." Sasuke said. "Dropout, tune in."

"Your mindset is dangerous." Neji said. "You speak from pure ignorance."

"I do not, and you should come." Sasuke said. "We could go to The Heart of Konoha."

"Never!" Neji said. "And if we could, how would we get there."

"People hitch rides with others." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, let's all hitch rides on the hippie express."

"Well, he said there's a bunch of hot guys." Sasuke expressed. He was kind of a whore. Well Neji thought. He never had sex, but his behavior could be consider that of a harlot.

"All you care about is hot guys." Neji said.

"Neji you're a boring man." Sasuke said. "I mean we can find you a guy."

"I'm not…."

"Yeah, whatever! You don't look at girls."

"That doesn't mean anything." Neji said.

"Well a girl or guy! Who cares. We need to go to Konoha." Sasuke said.

"I will not!" Neji said.

"Well, Hiashi hit you again?" Sasuke said.

"How'd!"

"Marks on your face." Sasuke said. "Hinata's mom is not your color."

"Shut up!" Neji said.

"Now, I will leave tonight." Sasuke said. "Come with me."

"Damn, you just don't give no fucks." Neji said.

"I don't potty mouth." Sasuke said. Neji really did not want to go. Hiashi wanted to kill Hinata, and now he was gonna kill him. He can't go. He just feels so wrong.

"Well tonight, if you wanna go meet me in our park." Sasuke said.

"Sure." Neji said. Sasuke and Neji had been friends for years. Sasuke is closed off with most people, but he seemed open when he talked to Neji. He once told Neji, him and Itachi are the only ones he can be himself around.

"Okay, see you tonight." Sasuke said.

The rest of school went by so slow. Life was boring. Neji headed straight home, while Sasuke went to pack. Neji wasn't sure he wanted to do this.

He walked in the house and on the kitchen table was a list of things to do. Hiashi demanded too much, scrub the floors and other stuff. At the bottom it said this is your punishment for getting smart and wait til I get home for part two.

Hiashi was one who loved torture. No wonder he was a police officer. He served in the military for a while. Neji started to clean. He was Cinderella today.

After hours of cleaning, Hiashi stumbled into the house. He wasn't drunk, but angry he called Neji's name aloud. Neji hid in his room and the rumbling came all over the house. Everything was being flipped.

"Come clean this shit up." Hiashi yelled.

Neji became angry, that was it. He had it. He walked to his closet and grabbed a bag. He began stuffing clothes and other items. The Hippies were idiots, but he'd rather be there. He hate Hiashi.

He packed his bags and kissed his room goodbye. He slid out the window and ran as fast as he could. The park was waiting for him.

xxxx

**That's chapter one, it will get better and better! Wait for Shikamaru!**

**Anyways review and comment**


	2. Chapter 2

Neji got out of window, and fell on his butt. It was painful, but he needed to get away. He quickly dashed to the park. The grass was dry, so the dirt was hard beneath his feet. He scattered out of the driveway.

He ran for his life. One bag in his hand. His biggest fear was that Hiashi would see him and come. He needed to get far away from here, he didn't care how. He was now willing to join the hippie movement, if that meant no more Hiashi.

It used to be easier with Hianata there. He wasn't nicer, but all his anger was spread. He didn't focus it on one child, and gave it to the both. It was easier to deal with. He would only get angry once a week. Since Hianata left, it seemed he doesn't know how to act.

He was running for life. He held on to it all. He made it to the park to find Sasuke sitting on the slide. He smiled as he saw him run. Neji also smiled, he didn't think he would come, but here Neji is.

"Finally!" Sasuke said. "It's about time."

"Sorry, busy." Neji said.

"Doing what?"

"Packing." Neji said. They both laughed and shared a hug. If they were gonna do this, better they did it together.

"We need to move, we have to be far by morning." Sasuke said.

"I know!" Neji said. "Now where to?"

"You follow the north star!" Sasuke said.

"What the hell, this isn't some old fable." Neji spat.

"I was kidding." Sasuke said. "Konoha is west from us. Now which way is west?"

"Theres the north star so that way." Neji pointed.

"Ah, cool, let's walk." Sasuke said.

"Were gonna walk?" Neji said.

"Yeah, and I have money so we can stop at inn and all that other BS." Sasuke said.

"They won't give rooms to minors." Neji said.

"Well will camp! Now c'mon Neji, time to have the time of your life." Sasuke said. "No pun intended."

"Shut up!" Neji said.

They started to walking west. They were headed for the vast unknown. They got on a long dirt path, Sasuke said it would lead west. Neji followed, even if Sasuke didn't know direction the road did seem to lead west.

The road was long and dirty. The dirt was hard and rough. Luckily Neji was wearing black shoes, but the dirt took a dust form on him. He didn't look back as they passed the city lines. He never wanted to see this place again.

Sasuke and Neji slipped on jackets as the night time hit. The weather was cooling and it went from 75 to 45 in less than an hour. It was the beginning of spring, so the weather had not heated up yet.

"Cold?" Sasuke said.

"Just a little." Neji said.

"Now, we have to rest." Sasuke said. Sasuke was right, they had been walking for about two hours straight and it was tiring. Neji was hungry and Sasuke pulled out two sandwiches and they ate.

"You thought of everything." Neji said.

"Of course I did." Sasuke said. "We can't die before we get there."

"Yeah, wouldn't want that." Neji said. They ate and Sasuke pulled out two juice boxes. Sasuke had two bags, one with food and the other with a small amount of clothes.

Sasuke poked a hole in his juice box and began to drink. Neji followed, the juice slipped through the straw, it was fruit punch. It had a tasty taste. Neji began to gulp it.

"Why the hell is this so good?" Neji said.

"Because it is." Sasuke said. "Now, c'mon lets keep walking."

They walked a few more miles up grassy terrain and down grassy slopes. They both decided to call it a night. Sasuke looked at his watch and saw it was almost mid-night.

Well, wanna take a nap," Neji said.

"I guess." Sasuke responded.

They found a nice spot under a tree and laid a blanket down. Sasuke and Neji laid on it. The frost of the night got to both of them.

"You wanna cuddle?" Sasuke said.

"Fine, one time." Neji said. Neji and Sasuke wrapped their arms around each other. The other blanket draped on top of them. Sasuke went to sleep first and Neji was alone.

He started to think, what would Konoha be like. Will they be safe. Today they were in the middle of nowhere, and they had nothing, but each other. Neji chuckled to himself. They were kind of stupid. Why the hell would they do such a dumb thing.

The night kicked in ruff and hard. A gust of wind kicked over the meadow and Neji eyes popped open. He relaxed. The wind may have been frosted, but something about it calmed Neji. He relaxed into a deep sleep.

That night he dream, of being in hippie land. Sasuke was with Itachi and he found Hianata. They were all together happy and smiling. There was someone else to. His hair was in a ponytail. It was short and stood on his head. He had a smirk on his face. You couldn't see his skin, it was pure black.

"Hey, you'll catch cold." a beautiful woman. Neji and Sasuke opened their eyes and before them was a petite woman, who was short in height.

"We're fine." Sasuke said.

"You look cold, now come with me." The woman said. "You'll catch cold out here."

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke said.

"Names, Haku." She said.

"Why should we trust you." Neji said.

"I have heat." She said. It had to be the early morning, but the sun was not yet in the air. It was a time of day where it was neither here nor there.

"Okay, fine we can be friends." Sasuke said. He got up slowly from the floor. His body aching. He was in the middle of a dream. It was about this blonde kid he never met before. He was yelling and loud. The strange thing was Sasuke couldn't see his face. His skin and personal detail were gone. Only a black figure with blonde hair.

They followed the woman known as Haku. She led them back to a tree. A man was leaning on a tree with a portable heater next to him.

"Who are these people." He said. His voice deep, he sounded much older.

"Oh these are people I found under that tree." Haku said.

"What did I tell you boy." He said. "No new people."

"Sorry Zabuza." Haku said.

Neji and Sasuke turned red. "Boy!" They screamed.

"Oh, this is Zabuza." Haku said. "He also found me under that tree. That tree is special."

"What's so special about it?" Sasuke said.

"It shows you your soul mate." Haku said. "I saw Zabuza under that tree." Haku said.

"Oh you two are a thing?" Neji said.

"Yep!" Haku said.

"That's nice." Sasuke said. "You two are cute."

"I bet it is." Zabuza said. "Where are you two headed."

"To Konoha." Sasuke said.

"We are too, Zabuza, can they travel with us." Haku said.

"If it pleases you!" Zabuza said.

"Cool!" Haku said.

"We accept, you have a portable heater." Sasuke said.

"I guess I will tag along." Neji said. He was stuck on the soulmate thing. There was really someone out there who he was meant to be with. It was guy in his dream, Neji never thought, well he never thought about anyone in that way.

"Well, we need to move." Zabuza said.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. Sasuke also wondered about the blonde he saw. Would they fall in love when they met. He had to slow down, of course they would that's his soulmate. A smile came across his face. He hoped to meet him.

XXXX

**Well, tell me what you thought! Haku and Zabuza are a new edition to the story! Anyways comment and review! **

**Thanks to all the people who faved and followed! **

**PS. I had to write this chapter, I was daydreaming about this story all day and night.**


	3. Chapter 3

All Sasuke wanted was to see his brother, Itachi. The day he left was so shocking. It was like his life had left too. He and Itachi had did everything together. The played, fought, lived, and even haunted boys together.

He was one of the most important people in his life besides Neji. He and Neji had a friendship like no other. They'd been close since they both were young.

The cool air ran over the path. Sasuke pushed his hands up his jacket. Haku and Zabuza seemed nice. Well Zabuza was mean, but he seemed to crack when Haku was around. It was like he tamed the demon inside him.

They had been walking for a record of four days, and they still were no close. The made it one county over. They also were short food. Their supply were running low. They had to stretch it four ways. There wasn't enough juice boxes for everyone.

"Well, we need food." Sasuke said splitting the last sandwich four ways. "I have some money, we could buy."

"Okay, there is a gas station two miles ahead." Haku said. "We can split the cost."

"Sounds cool!" Sasuke said.

They began to travel to the nearest gas station. The road seemed dark and sad.

"So, I want to know more about that tree you mentioned." Sasuke said. He couldn't get that off his mind. What the hell was the tree suppose to mean. He thought about the crazy blonde, when the hell was he suppose to meet him.

"Oh, that!" Haku said. "Well about a month ago, I ran away from home. My dad use to beat me, and I found myself wanting to go to Konoha, but I wasn't strong enough. Then well, I use to sleep under the tree. Each night your soul mate becomes clearer and clearer. Then you dream in colors, more than that. You feel as if it's actually happening. Then one day I was eating some tomatoes, I stole from a farm and found Zabuza. He said he was heading to Konoha and I wanted to follow."

"Wow!" Neji said. "Nice story."

"I wanna go back!" Sasuke said.

"What the hell, were not backtracking." Zabuza said.

"I agree, you will meet your soulmate." Neji said. "It's your damn soul mate."

"I wanna know him before I met him. Haku got that chance." Sasuke argued.

"It took weeks, and I still didn't see Zabuza's face. I saw the rest of his body. I knew it was him because of the birthmark." Haku said.

"We will not back track for years, so you can see some soulmate." Neji said. "C'mon Sasuke be ethical."

"I want to be ethical, but I want to see him." Sasuke said. "I'm turning around."

"No!" Zabuza said. Sasuke began to walk back. He strutted through the bushes, with his arms crossed. Neji huffed.

"What the fuck." Zabuza said.

"Well he's just being difficult." Neji said.

"Sasuke you might meet him at Konoha!" Haku said. "Don't be dumb, you could die walking alone."

"So!" Sasuke yelled. "I want to meet my soulmate."

Neji ran after Sasuke and tackled him. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke said, spitting out dirt.

"Bring your crazy ass back here." Neji said.

Sasuke and Neji began to wrestle, until Neji pinned Sasuke on the hard dirt. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"C'mon you two. We don't have all day." Zabuza said.

They rose from the ground. "I won so c'mon." Neji said. Sasuke angrily stumped pass Neji. He was pissed. He knew he couldn't go back alone. That doesn't mean he couldn't try.

They continued walking in silence. No one said a word. There was so much tension between everyone and Sasuke. Sasuke knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help it.

"What color hair did your soulmate have?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"He had Brown hair." Neji mumbled.

"It was a guy, I knew it." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Neji began to laugh. This was them angry one minute, and happy the next. Sometimes their fights were bad then they'd be okay the next minute.

They arrived at the gas station. It was on the edge of a field. It was surrounded by nothing. The wind blew an icy breeze over the gas station. The station only had two pumps, meaning it wasn't that busy.

They walked up to the door. They entered to find no one at the counter. The began to grab food items, such as Peanut butter, Jelly, Cookies, and other necessities.

"Don't forget soap." Neji said.

"Ah right." Sasuke said. He grabbed a bar for everyone. They brought them to the counter, and an old white man came out.

"Were closed." He said.

"But the door was open." Haku said.

"Well we don't serve little fags like you!" He said.

"Don't talk to him like that." Zabuza warned.

"Zabu, don't," Haku said grabbing his arm. Zabuza grew tense and angry. He hated it when people picked on his lover. He could kill.

"Let's go!" Neji said. "He's an ass."

"Were hungry sir." Sasuke said. "We had nothing but a fourth of a sandwich."

"Don't care! I don't serve yo kind. So exit." He said.

They all walked out empty handed.

"Fuck him!" Neji said. "Some people are just idiots."

"It's not over." Sasuke said. "We need to eat. Were gonna break in."

"Yeah, now were talking." Zabuza said.

"I agree!" Haku said. "That man needs to learn a lesson."

The night grew older, and the gas station light turned black. The station that use to light so bright, now had no light. It seemed creepy.

Neji was on his toes. He'd never did nothing like this before. Even innocent Haku was about to participate in this horrible thing.

"Well, ready!" Haku said.

"Now you're talkin my language snow bunny." Zabuza said. He gives Haku a peck on his lips, and Sasuke awws.

"Neji give me a peck." Sasuke said.

"In your dreams hoe." Neji said.

The moved back and then ran to the window. They busted the window open and stormed the gas station. They removed the food, as quickly as possible. Haku snatched some bags, he found. The loaded the food in them.

Next was the coolers. They snatched up all the juice boxes and all the good stuff. They then destroyed the gas station. The kicked the glass fridges in, and destroyed the shelves.

"Haaaaa!" Sasuke said.

"This is so fun." Neji said. He threw the sponge cakes and candy bars. He had never felt so alive in his life. He was always caged, but tonight he felt free.

Then there was a creek. The scattered and jumped out the window. They began to run as fast as they could. Konoha seemed closer. They skidded across the field into the woods.

"That was awesome." Zabuza said.

"Yeah! Awesome indeed." Neji said.

XXXXX

Tell me what you thought and thanks to darkstardragon432 for the review.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru was a man of few words. He was lazy, well that's what people called him. He didn't think so. He just didn't see the need to apply himself to get better than better. He'd rather barely get by with the bare minimum, than get by with flying colors. In other words, he saw no need to be an over achiever.

So when asked by his friend, Naruto, did he wanna go to Kanoha to join the hippie movement, Shikamaru said no. His response was "Too Troublesome." To which Naruto laughed at and told him he was crazy. Shikamaru was not one of those hippie people. So why was he going to Kanoha now?

Well it happened liked this…..

"Shikamaru c'mon!" Ino said. "Even I am going with Naruto. What's the worst that can happen. We meet the people of Kanoha and we start to party. Cool? Right?"

"No." Shikamaru said. "Now quit being a drag." Why his friends he insisted he'd be with them when they traveled was beyond him. Ino, Naruto, and Sakura were the ones making the journey, as they called it. What would be the point of him traveling to drop out. He could just drop out and be here at home.

"Why Shika! Uhhhhhh!" Ino moaned. "I need you to goooooooooo!"

"No." Shikamaru said.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Naruto asked. He wanted Shikamaru to go just as bad as Ino. They needed him, he was smart and surprisingly fun to be around. "I hear it's fun, and a lot of kids are scared to go. Let's go Shikamaru. I love my parents, but I am dying here."

"Well no one is stopping you." Shikamaru said.

"Why you wanna stay here and hear your mother nag?" Ino said.

"Yeah Shikamaru." Sakura joined in. "Fun for all of us."

"Class is about to start," Shikamaru left them in the hall, and went in class. Shikamaru was in his head all day. He was giving himself reasons to go or stay. He wanted to stay due to his laziness, but his friends and he likes them. Well he thinks he does.

At lunch, his friends made it no better. They kept coming at him, they wanted him to come so bad. Shikamaru wanted to yell Shut the Fuck Up! Damn they were annoying him right now, but he kept calm. He never was one to loose his cool.

"Hey Shika." Ino said. "Well were gonna meet at the garden if you wanna go."

"When are you leaving?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tonight." Sakura replied. They were leaving tonight, when did thru come up with a plan? Who just takes off in the middle of the night, that's not okay.

"Do you um have a plan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, go to Kanoha and be there." Naruto said. "Then live the hippie life style."

Since Shikamaru knew his friends, they were all too spontaneous. Especially Naruto, he was the type who couldn't chew gum and walk at the same time, but that didn't stop him from doing either.

"You guys are crazy." Shikamaru said.

"We will meet at eight!" Ino said.

"Do you guys even know which way Kanoha is?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows you follow the northern star." Naruto stated.

"Yeah." Sakura and Ino agreed. Shikamaru gave them a crazy look and chuckled.

"You guys do know that Kanoha is east from here?" Shikamaru stated. They nodded.

"We were….see that's why you need to come with us." Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and bit into his barbecue hoagie. It was surprisingly good.

"If I come I will meet you at the park at eight." Shikamaru said. He was over the conversation, but that didn't mean they were. They talked about it all day, and they would not get enough. They expressed how they wanted to try drugs and other fun.

At the end of the day, Shikamaru was a little restless. He just wanted today to be over. He laid on his bed, and his mind raced over the endless possibilities. If he didn't go they might get lost, and murdered. He couldn't have that on his mind.

"Hey Shikamaru dinner." His mom, Yoshino, called. It was only 6:00 p.m. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. There was another reason he didn't wanna go. His mom would be angry, and his dad, Shikaku, also. Although they are annoying, he didn't want to disappoint him.

Shikamaru sat at the table, and before him was steak and potatoes. Shikamaru ate slow, and he didn't really find the pleasure in steak and potatoes.

"So Shikamaru? How was school?" Yoshino said.

"It was cool, almost unbearable." Shikamaru said.

"You should apply yourself more." Yoshino stated. Shikamaru hated her lectures about how he needed to do more, be involved. Shikamaru could care less about that stuff, it was meaningless.

"I hear ya mom." He said and returned to cutting his steak. Shikaku was busy in a book, and eating to notice.

"Shikaku, please put the book down. Have some decency." Yoshino told him. Yoshino was a woman who ran things with an iron whip. She attack quickly and smart. Shikamaru thinks if she played chess, she would beat everyone.

"Sorry, Dear." Shikaku said, dropping the book and returning to dinner.

"Well Shikamaru, I have something to tell you." Yoshino said.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru said.

"Well my friends daughter likes you and she wants to see you Friday." Yoshino said.

"No?" Shikamaru said.

"Why not." Yoshino stated.

"You know why." Shikamaru said. It was no secret in their home, that Shikamaru preferred men over women. Shikaku told him it was obvious, as even when he was young, he loved to be with boys and close to them.

"Wasn't that a small phase?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah, a phase that last a lifetime." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"What are you gonna do? Grow up and marry a guy." Yoshino said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well no marriage is troublesome."

"That's your problem, you can't just do something. You hold yourself back because your too scared, and lazy." Yoshino said.

"I don't care about all the things you do." Shikamaru said. He continued to eat and ignored his mother. She could be so annoying sometimes.

"Well you should." Yoshino said. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Then Yoshino got up to clear the table. "I just want you to go on a date with this girl. Then tell me if you still like guys."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Honey. Let the boy be." Shikaku said.

"I just want him to give her a shot. I didn't say he had to marry her." She said.

"I just can't so this." Shikamaru said. He stormed to his room, and then he made a choice, he couldn't live here. He decided to leave, and for good. He needed to wait.

About 8:30 he peeped his head out to see his parents lights were out. They always went to sleep early. He slid out the window, and through his bag to the ground. He slid off the room, and down the gutter. He wished his home a goodbye and ran and hoped they hadn't left.

He made it to the spot, and there stood Naruto, Ino, and Sakura.

"You haven't left yet?" Shikamaru said.

"No! We wouldn't leave without you." Naruto said.

Shikamaru smirked and they all were smiling.

Back to now…

Now Shikamaru walked along the trail with his friends. He was headed to Kanoha and nothing was gonna stop them.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought!**

**I decided to write a Shikamaru P.O.V. because I thought it was needed. The next chapter will go back and forth between the P.O.V's!**

**Thank you to darkstardragon432 for the review! I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru was in a word lazy, and spending his days walking through a big corn field, was not something he wanted to do. It wasn't like he had any choice, they had been two days into their adventure, and goi home would get him surely killed.

The cold air of the night shook the field with a violent and cool breeze. It almost made Shikamaru's flesh chill from the contact. Luckily he brought along a jacket, and his hands were the ones cold. His face also trembled from the contact.

"It's a little chili." Naruto shuddered.

"No, it is very hot outside." Sakura retorted.

"Maybe we should stop at a store?" Ino suggested.

"I agree." Shikamaru said. "We could get some gloves." Shikamaru also was cold, and he wasn't the kind of person who wondered aimlessly through the fields. The ground beneath him was rough, and pieces of plants flew around the field at random. The air was thick, and smelled like horses. Shikamaru knew they were in the farmland area.

"What store is open at," Sakura looks down at her watch, "four o'clock in the morning." There were no twenty four hour super markets in the area they were in. It was an old time town. One that usually closed everything on Sunday, and were full of nice people who probably knew everyone.

"Dammit." Ino hissed. "It is fricken cold." The group had not thought about gloves, and they also wanted to avoid stopping so they barely took breaks. The more breaks they took, the close to home they will be. All of them collectively decided that going home was not an option.

Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets. "We have to keep going." He said.

"Yeah, we will be fine. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura let out a sigh, and they continued to walk. The cold air felt as if it would never let up. Their jackets felt like they were not even jackets. Sakura felt she was wearing on her underwear, as her layers of clothing did nit stop the intense heat.

"I don't feel fine, believe it." Sakura stated. She crossed stuck her hands in her pockets, and walked through the fields. How could any type of crop grow in these whether was Sakura's question?

They kept walking on and on. The field seemed to have end. Naruto understood why people got lost in the fields. The flowers looked like giants as they towed above your head. It seemed as if you were in the same spot several minutes ago.

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed. "End already."

Sakura hit Naruto with her fist. "Shut up. Are you trying to get us killed."

"Who's out there?" A deep males voice said. He sounded angry, as if he would kill. Naruto eyes widen. He just got the whole group in trouble. "I gotta pistol." He warns. "I got other guns to."

"Shit." Ino whispered.

"You got five seconds or I am coming after you." He warns yet again. Naruto was standing still, and so was everyone else. They didn't want to be seen in the fields.

NewLeft :)

Neji and Sasuke sat by the lake, and began to snack on the food they got from the gas station "trip." Neji found himself staring into the distance, and thinking about his life. Almost a week ago, he was sitting in his room. He was pulling his hair out, and stressing. Since Hinata left life was not the same.

Well it wasn't while she was there either, but he wasn't alone. His uncle had become more crazy, and their mother who sat in a chair all day starred at the walls. One of her favorite activities. Neji would sometimes bring the woman tea, although he hated being around her.

Her eyes were distant, and she would stare off into space forever. It wasn't like if you snapped, you could bring her back. She was in her world, and her tea was waiting for her to return. Neji himself could only find entertainment through books, and cleaning. Although he hated cleaning, when he did, it had a way of clearing his mind. He honestly had no idea why he felt a little homesick What go back to the beatings from his uncle.

As such, those were the worst parts about his home life. Hiashi would force him to call him master, to which Neji would strongly object to. He was forced to be submissive to him, and do what he asked. Neji remembered one time Hiashi got mad that Neji left the toilette seat open. He had beat Neji out of his sleep. So bad, Sasuke made him stay with him. Neji thanked Sasuke, who was the kindest person go him. He is the friend Neji needed. Although he wasn't big on emotions, Neji found they Sasuke shared a lot about himself in different ways. Now that their comfortable of course, Sasuke opened up more to him.

"What do you think of this?" Zabuza asked Haku. The two were currently in the water, and Zabuza was showing Haku what an excellent swimmer he was. He currently was showing Haku his back stroke. Haku tried to mimic it, only to fail. "Like this." Zabuza grabbed Haku's back and titled him back.

Haku looked wide eyed, and felt like he was going to sink. Zabuza commanded him to relax and Haku began to float, and after a few more moments there was movement. Neji watched as Haku began to swim, and it seemed like it was magic. He still fell off a few times, but he always picked himself back up.

"You swimming." Neji asked Sasuke.

"Nope. No need." Sasuke said.

"It looks fun." Neji replied. He watched Zabuza and Haku, and he couldn't help but feel something. Although he was happy, he felt a little envious. Not that he didn't like them, he loved Haku and Zabuza.

They were just so in love, and it reminded Neji of how not in love he is. Neji had never had a single relationship, mostly because his uncle would kill him. Also because he wasn't all that attracted to anyone. Also dealing with other people can be annoying and stupid.

Neji sighed. It was about five o'clock. He decided it should be best they head on the road. He called for Zabuza.

"We have to shower." Sasuke said.

"Where?" Zabuza said. Sasuke covered his nose, Haku and Zabuza reeked of lake.

"Gas station." Sasuke suggested.

"Sounds fun." Zabuza said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and led the way, they had to shower, as he didn't really want to smell that bad.

NewLeft :)

Naruto was a playful young man, and he loved to play jokes. Most of his youth was spent trashing his town, and hurting others. He had quickly been known as the town's rotten apple. He was born to Kushina and Minato, who died in a fatal car accident. The car accident left Naruto homeless, and he was just four. He quickly acted out, and was placed in foster care.

That was until one person saved him. Iruka was his first grade teacher, and later adoptive parent. Iruka taught him how to be a good person, and he was one of the nicest people. Although this was so, Naruto yearned for freedom, and when he saw that people were leaving there life behind for a life of peace and harmony, he had to be apart of it. There was nothing the matter with being in the movement. They had a way a life, that was nice and laid back.

Naruto knew he was going to join that movement, that was until he found himself holding on for his life. He was quiet and did not make a single sound. If that man heard them, he would probably show them no mercy, Naruto was shaking in his shoes. Damn he was too young to die. He didn't want to die before the hippie movement.

"Were going to die." Ino mumbled.

"Hell no. I need to make it to Kanoha." Naruto whispered.

"I am going to give y'all to the count of ten." He said. Naruto began to sweat. He didn't want to die, and he began to shake with anticipation. "1. 2. 3. 4…"

"Run!" Shikamaru said. They began to run. Naruto felt his legs move like never before. He wasn't playing any games. Naruto sprinted through the field, and everyone followed It seemed he knew where he was going.

"I see you." The male voice screamed. "Prepare to die." Shot rang through the field and everyone began to run faster. The bullets hitting the plants next to them. Naruto began to pick up his pace, and he found himself out of the field. The quickly ran and climbed into a tree. Everyone taking separate trees.

"I'll get you fuckers." The man yelled. Naruto was out of breathe, and felt relived when the man went back into his field.

"I am never going anywhere with you guys again!" Ino said.

"Diddo." Naruto said. "Diddo."

NewLeft :)

Sasuke wasn't the type to enjoy anything, but when he was in one of the truck driver showers, it felt like heaven. He felt nasty, and even wore some flip flops he got, but the warm water was everything. He needed this shower more than life. He was tired, all the walking and dirt. He had never been so dirty in his life.

Even when him and Itachi use to have mud fights. Sasuke remembered how immature he was. He loved to play in the mud, and be childish. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't feel as happy as he use to. He use to be satisfied, but now he felt as if he was unsatisfied with most things.

He quickly used his last moments in ten shower to finish his hair, but half way through, the water cut off. Shit! He had to run to the sink and finish his hair. It wasn't pleasant trying to get his head under the faucet.

After his shower, Haku and Zabuza were waiting outside the gas station. They both looked clean.

"Where is Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"He couldn't get his hair cleaned." Haku answered. "It was hard, you see how long it is."

Neji came out next, and his hair dazzled. He looked pretty nice.

"So you took all day, now lets get breakfast on me." Zabuza suggested. As expected they went to a diner, a truck stop.

Zabuza got a breakfast steak combo. Haku, on the other hand, got waffles. Sasuke settled on pancakes and eggs, while Neji got some fruit, and toast.

When the food arrived, Sasuke only added a little syrup to his pancakes, as he hated sweet things. It left a butter taste in his mouth.

"So how far are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Well according to the map." Haku looked at the map. "I seems we are about a long ways away."

"Damn. If we had a car." Zabuza said.

"Where would we get one." Neji said.

"I got an idea." Sasuke said.

After breakfast, Sasuke brought them to a tracks.

"What the hell?" Zabuza said.

"We are going to hitch a ride ion this." Sasuke stated.

"How?" Zabuza said. Zabuza stared at the tracks in front of him.

"They are going in our direction. With any luck, we will get closer to Kanoha." Sasuke said.

"How are we going to get in?" Neji asked.

Sasuke pulled out a set of keys. "Jump on."

"So we are going to stow away in the back of this train?" Neji said.

"Yep!" Sasuke said. "Any problems."

"No." Zabuza and Haku said.

Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to do this, but he had to get to his destination. His brother was there, and other stuff awaited him. He wasn't going to wait an entire month to get there. He had to go now.

The train rumbled and Sasuke prepared himself. The train passed and it was going slow. They could get on easy. The train was nearing the end, and Sasuke began to bark orders.

"That red cart." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Everyone said back. They all took a breathe, and prepared to go. They all quickly scrambled into the empty box cart.

"I feel like the box cart children?" Neji stated.

Sasuke chuckled. They were one step closer to Kanoha.

NewLeft :)

**Tell me what you thought!**

**I am so sorry! I was gone forever! You know while writing this, I didn't think this chapter would be this long, but I love this story!**

**I want to try to update steadier and quicker.**

**Falainakorna: Thanks for the review :) I am so sorry it took so long! I was totally trying to write it, but this story began to give me writers block, but I hope the updates are steady now.**

**Darkstardragon423: Thanks so much! :) It alright, and I am sorry I didn't update earlier (writers block lol) anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Futuranna: Sorry for the wait :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Animallover66666: Thanks, I kind of wanted to make them a little different! :) Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clickity-click was all four of them heard as they rode for hours and hours on end. For Sasuke it was exhausting. Jumping the train was not something he normally did. He hated the noise, and the loud train as it rode pass endless town. It was like town after town, after town. He could hear the when they were approaching the railroad crossing. People would curse that the train was taken too long, and the nasty things people said were kind of funny.

Sasuke peeked out of the small holes in the metal box cart to see they were in the middle of nowhere. It was tress and the forest, and then he wondered 'Who in their right mind came out here and built this thing?'

"God, I wish I had a map." Sasuke groaned.

"There would be no point, you don't know where we are." Neji made a point. Sasuke sunk into against the hard well. He looked over and saw Zabuza and Haku hugged up in the corner. He frowned. He was kind of jealous, although he would never admit it. He wished he had someone to cuddle with, when times got hard or as lonely as this. It was taking forever, with the train's constant stopping. One time they stopped for over an hour. Why the hell can't they get to their destination? Who cares if the driver had to rest? They had somewhere to be.

Also the boxcar was pretty cold and then got really hot, and that didn't make it any better.

"We must be headed towards the dessert." Neji decided.

Sasuke was praying when they got there the man didn't stop. The last thing he needed was to be baked alive.

"When will we get off?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke frowned.

"You know, we have too!" Neji said. "There is no telling where this train is going. Really we could be in another country and no know it."

"We're fucked." Sasuke frowned.

Just then the train stopped.

"We're fucked!" Sasuke screamed. "Fucking sleepy ass pilot!"

Neji frowned. "So do you want to play a game."

"What type of game could we play in the boxcar?" Sasuke asked.

"I was trying to liven the mood." Neji frowned. "Now, maybe we could talk. So what was it like when Itachi left."

Sasuke was kind of shocked by the question. What was it like? It was rough. "It was…." Sasuke couldn't find the words. When Itachi left home, there was a lot of tears shed by every member of their family, including their father. Fugaku was so upset and he even stayed home from work the day after Itachi left.

Itachi was the family's golden child. He did everything right, and he was at the top of his class. Everyone loved him, and their neighbors, Agnes, said nothing but nice things. She was an old lady Itachi would help out. He tried to convince Sasuke to come and help, but Sasuke didn't like old people. They were annoying.

Then there was the fact that Itachi had left that sad letter. In it, he stated he didn't enjoy his life, and that he wanted to be free. He wanted to get away and go to Konoha. They were free there, and they were having fun. He was stuck in hell. He wanted to become a hippie, and he was certainly fond of his decision.

His parents on the other hand, disapproved. Who wanted to be a hippie? Who wanted to take showers in the lake? Also who wanted to live in poverty and share things with others? It was dumb. These were some of the things they said. Sasuke decided that it wasn't truly stupid and wish to follow his brother.

Sasuke felt his parents always put him down, when Itachi left. They tried to turn him into Itachi. They tried to make him be as smart and as kind. Sasuke was his own person, but they didn't see it.

Sasuke had expressed this all to Neji. Neji could tell Sasuke was having a hard time, opening up about this. He was a very closed off person, and he preferred to remain a mystery.

Once Sasuke got done, there was a silence, and Neji and him didn't say a word. All they could hear was the soft rustling of the wind, and the sounds of animals in nature.

"What happened when Hinata left?" Sasuke asked.

Neji gave a look up. That was one of the worst days of his life. So bad he repressed it. It was like all his energy was taken away. Hiashi cracked down on him even more. He had to clean everything, and if there was a spot on anything, he was beat. He was a slave to his own uncle. He took him in, but Neji felt he'd rather been on his own. He hated that he was treated like shit. He didn't deserve what happened to him. He didn't.

Hiashi practically beat him everyday, as nothing was up to Hiashi's standards. So then Neji began to lock himself in his room. He would take a sandwich upstairs and a few snacks and stay out of reach and sight. Also he would go over Sasuke's as much as he could, especially the night when Hiashi got home early.

With Hinata there it was bad, but not as bad. He would bully them together, and they had each other. The only person Neji had after Hinata left was Hinata's mother, who was a mute. Also Neji didn't too much care to look at her. She seemed crazy. He hated when Hiashi asked him to feed her.

So in truth Hinata was somehow a savior. He thought it was bad when she was there, but when she left it became a war ground. He was happy she got away, but a part of him wish she had stayed.

"So yeah." Neji told Sasuke about Hinata and Hiashi. He had never expressed how much he hurt when Hinata left. It was not the brightest of all days.

"Well maybe we could become one with human nature out here." Sasuke broke the silence.

Neji chuckled.

NewLeft%%%%

Naruto wasn't the type of guy to back down from a fight or challenge. He was the type to respond with believe it and I will and can. He believed backing down was a sign of weakness, but his friend Shikamaru said backing down is the smart thing to do sometimes. Naruto was not going to back down, he was going to get to Konoha.

They gotten a little further, and Naruto hoped they were headed in the right direction. Well they were in the forest, and the say was pretty hot. The sun beamed through the tree's and the trees were not doing anyone any favors. Everyone and gotten out of their jackets.

"Damn it's hot." Naruto stated the obvious.

"I think we're close to the desert." Ino said. "So we're going the right way."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Well because the dirt is becoming more sand like, and it hasn't rain here in a while" Ino was a gardener at home. She said it was very therapeutic. She found plant life interesting, and she was the best at the plant section of biology. She knew more than the teacher.

"Let's take a break, if we're going to hit the dessert." Shikamaru stated.

"Alright." Naruto said.

They sat and Sakura pulled out sandwiches for each of them. "I made you guys ham sandwiches." She smiled.

They all took a bite into the sandwich, which was kept cool in Sakura's thermal. Naruto found the sandwich to be pretty good, and it gave him some of the strength he was lacking.

"Good sandwich Sakura." Ino smiled.

"Yeah." Naruto and Shikamaru agreed.

Sakura smiled, and blushed embarrassed. "Oh thank you."

After they finished their sandwiches, they threw their bags deep into the forest.

"This is littering." Ino said.

"Who's here to stop us." Naruto smirked. They began to laugh while Shikamaru was looking to the west. He seemed focused and they wondered what the hell he was staring at.

"Hey, there is a train, I think it is headed west." Shikamaru said.

"Really." Ino gushed.

"Yeah, it's stopped so let's go." Shikamaru picked up his book bag and headed through the forest. They all stopped when they almost ran into a river.

"Damn." Naruto groaned. How were they going to get across, the river was pretty deep. Then Naruto had an idea. "We could swim."

"What about our supplies?" Sakura groaned.

"We could build a boat out of the wood and vines." Ino suggested.

"Good thinking." Shikamaru stated.

"Okay, so which one of you can build something like that?" Ino frowned. They all looked at him like she was crazy. They had just thought about that. Who knew how to build stuff?

"I do!" Naruto jumped at the chance to prove his intelligence.

"This no time to joke." Sakura looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"Really." Naruto said.

"Okay come on." Shikamaru said.

"Alright." Naruto said. "We are going to need some logs."

"Are you fucking crazy, there are no logs out here." Sakura frowned.

"Well get me some tree bark." Naruto said. "And some twigs."

They all frowned, when they realized were going to drown.

NewLeft%%%%

Neji hated this train right now, every piece of it was stupid. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere, and it was getting a little hot in this boxcar. He was wondering how Zabuza and Haku could stay cuddled up in this heat. The two were still sound asleep.

Sasuke had dozed off for thirty minutes ago, and Neji was alone. He had fallen asleep for a few minutes, but he couldn't sleep when the train stayed still, which was odd. He felt better when it was moving.

Right now her wondered what Hiashi was doing? What the hell was he up too. Neji wonder why he even cared? Maybe he was bored? Maybe it was because he found it funny? Hiashi would be drunk and alone. He would have no one to clean up his filthy messes. No one would be there to clean it up and hold his hand. He would have to be a grown man.

Neji laughed at the idea. He had finally got him back after all those years. Finally he had to see what it was like to clean up his own shit.

Neji began to laugh in the boxcar. He laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore. Hiashi was alone. He was on his own.

NewLeft%%%%

It took maybe an hour, but Naruto had finally gotten together a raft. It didn't look like the good kind either. It laid in the water unsteady. It seemed to want to float away, but was held onto by some sting. The raft was crafted from bark, trees, branch, leaves, and wood. All coming together, they created a pile a shit. It wasn't the best thing, but Naruto was the only hope they had.

"Naruto if this thing sinks, I will kill." Sakura frowned.

"I better not get my hair products wet." Ino had them in her bag on her back.

"I have faith in you Naruto." Shikamaru stated.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Naruto smiled.

"Welcome." Shikamaru gave Naruto a reassuring smile. "Now grab your stick and let's go." They did and they all got in the raft gently. The raft was flat and a little of the water creaked up and the bottoms of their pants got wet.

"Damn," Naruto grumbled. "The water is cold as fuck."

"I fucking agree." Ino grumbled.

"Alright." Shikamaru said. "You guys ready to cut the rope." Shikamaru and Sakura sat on one side, and Ino and Naruto on the other side. It evened the raft out.

"Yep." Naruto cut the rope. "Alright S.S. Naruto."

"Row." Sakura said. "Before we go downstream!"

"Right." Naruto said. They began rowing, and it was hard because the current was so strong. It was taking down, and the current was picking up. Naruto was cursing inside his mind. He couldn't believe they were really going down stream. As they went down stream, about two miles ahead was a cloud of mist.

"Ahhhhh!" Ino screamed.

"What!" Shikamaru looked scared.

"There is a waterfall!" She screeched. They all panicked and began to push across the river. They moved faster, and they needed to get there now. The end was near, and all of them felt were going to die. Sakura looked worried, and began to close her eyes. Naruto began rowing harder. Shikamaru face became unlaced. Ino began to pray that they make it to safety.

Then something happened, and they made it to the other side. The raft hit dry land.

"Get off quickly." They all ran off the raft. There pants got dirty in the process. They watched the S.S. Naruto go off the waterfall.

Naruto sighed. "Rest in peace."

NewLeft%%%%

They all changed their clothes, and put on something else. Their other clothes were too soaked to walk in. Shikamaru lost his hair tie in all the madness. Sakura lost her headband, good thing she had a second one. They would probably catch pneumonia.

They began the walk to the train, and then they began to run.

"We can't miss this." Shikamaru frowned.

"Okay," Naruto said. They picked up the pace, not wanting to miss the train. They made it to the train tracks and looked around for an empty boxcar. They began hitting each of them trying to make out the hollowest one.

Then they heard the siren.

"Fuck." Naruto growled.

NewLeft%%%%

Neji was in the boxcar and he heard the sirens. Finally the train was coming back to life. Sasuke woke up and so did Haku and Zabuza.

"How long were we out?" Zabuza asked.

"Nine maybe ten years." Sasuke joked.

Then they all jumped when they heard a slap on their boxcar.

"It has to be this one!" Someone yelled.

Sasuke began to freak out who knew they were back here. "Guys hide." Sasuke said.

"Okay." They all ran. They head behind some old boxes. They heard the boxcar open and four people came inside.

Sasuke saw them through the boxes.

"Damn!" A blonde boy said.

"Yes we did it!" The blonde girl jumped up and down.

"Finally." A boy with black hair said. Sasuke thought the blonde boy looked oddly familiar.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked.

Neji was looking through the hole as well. "I don't know."

"They seem normal." Haku said.

"Well let's reveal ourselves." Zabuza spoke. They all tried to tell him no, but it was too late. Zabuza burst through the boxes.

The new people began to scream.

"Who are you?" The pink haired girl asked.

"We were here first." Zabuza stated.

Neji, Sasuke, and Haku arouse from the boxes.

"Hi!" Haku said.

"Hi," Neji said. "This is Haku, the tall one is Zabuza, the black haired one is Sasuke, and I am Neji."

"Oh!" The Blonde boy jumped in front of everyone. "I am Naruto, the greatest person ever. This is Sakura, pink haired beauty, Ino, The flower bomb, and Shikamaru, the lazy brainiac." He pointed to each of them as they spoke. "We are headed to Konoha." He added.

"That is funny, because so are we." Haku said.

The boy named Naruto lit up. "You know what that means?"

Sasuke frowned at the energy he had. He was annoying.

"Roadtrip!" Naruto laughed.

"Don't you need a car for a roadtrip." Sasuke frowned.

"Well train slash walk trip." Naruto was excited to meet new people. Sasuke sighed, this was going to be a long ass trip.

NewLeft%%%%

For you guys a nice and long chapter! Now just tell me what you thought?

Also they finally met up, and yay!

Falakornia: Thanks for the review! Thanks for the support. I know inspiration is hard as hell to come up with lol! :)

Darkstardragon432: Thanks for the review! I appreciate them so much! :) Also glad you got your internet fixed ;)

Guest: Thanks. When doing the character's progression or background, I try not to make it chapters and chapter because I feel it gets kind of boring to read. I am glad you noticed that :)


End file.
